Changing Days
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Tony is finally 18, and he's all ready to take over his father's company. But what happens when the company isn't going to be in NYC anymore?
1. Birthday Time!

**Before you say anything, I deleted Can't Take This Anymore because I got an awesome idea that requires almost completely redoing the idea. So, here we go. Oh, and by the way, if you think the beginning resembles Taking Over, it's not the same. It's going to go very differently, you'll see.**

Tony was excited for today being his eighteenth birthday, yet he was not. He was supposed to have a meeting with the company board and Stane after school, and he had a feeling it wasn't going to go very well. Stane had a tendency to…have a temper. Tony figured that as long as Roberta was going to be there, he would be safe because sometimes when she gets angry she gets scary.

Tony was startled out of his thoughts when the last bell rang, signaling the school day was over and everyone could go home now. Tony took his time standing from his desk chair, and then followed his friends to their lockers. He wanted them to take a long time, because he was nervous about meeting with the company after two years, and after all he's done inside the building that would have led them to question him. He'd broken in—twice—and been caught (only once) and he was pretty sure that they were wondering why he'd done that.

Tony cursed under his breath. His friends had taken too short a time to stop at their lockers. Now, because he didn't need to stop at his, they could leave school. Rhodey and Pepper practically had to push Tony out of the school to get him to budge. Tony resisted, but then finally gave in and walked on his own. But, he still didn't want to. And he would regret every step.

Unfortunately, they reached Stark International all too soon. Tony stood outside the front doors, thankful that the guard out front had to wait for permission to let him up, because he'd never been so nervous in his life. Not even when he tried to tell Pepper how he felt. Except that time he actually didn't do it. Now he wished he had that option.

The guard received the okay for Tony to go up, and Pepper and Rhodey left him to his meeting. Tony slowly walked through Stark International, expecting everyone to be serious and working. Contrary to what he expected, people were actually at their desks and smiling. Some people even said hello, how ya been? And Tony kindly said good, and you? In response. Before, he'd run this company with his father. But now, he was on his own. With no fatherly advice, no one who would guide him through. He had to learn how to run a huge company on his own.

He reached the meeting room. He nervously opened the door to see the whole company board, Roberta and Obadiah sitting in there. It was almost like he was in trouble and they were all there to punish him. But they weren't, and that was no relief to his nervousness. Nothing relieved his nervousness.

Someone from the company board pulled a seat out and waved Tony over to sit in it. Tony nodded and sat down hesitantly. They began discussion.

The head of the table, also head of the board, neatened a stack of papers and set them on the table in front of him.

"So, Mr. Stark, your eighteenth birthday is today at 2:56pm. So, today at precisely 3:00pm, Stark International will be yours. As long as you sign all the appropriate paperwork." He explained. Was it really that plain and simple?

Tony nodded and took the paperwork when it was held out to him. Roberta stood behind him, reading the paperwork to make sure there was no hidden stuff. She didn't even let Tony sign anything until she was done reading it, just to be sure they didn't miss any loopholes.

Roberta and Tony had finally finished reading the contract and signed everywhere it required Tony's signature. Tony cautiously signed, and once everything he was required to sign, and handed the contract to Stane. Tony may have found the one thing to relieve his nervousness: seeing Stane sign over the company and seeing what kind of fight he would put up.

"Now, I don't want to start an argument, but I just want to note the behavior and antics of Mr. Stark over the past two years," Stane said before he picked up his pen. The head of the company board sighed and sat back in his seat.

"He has broken into the building and the second time was caught in the act. I am only expressing that I feel he is unfit to run this company." Tony sat up in his seat, but Roberta held him back.

"We, as the company board, do not agree. We think Mr. Stark is just fine for the position." Tony smiled to himself. As long as they agreed.

The rest of the meeting went as planned. Stane signed the paperwork and the company was transferred to Tony just in time for 3:00. Tony had the rest of the day to pick up things where they were abruptly left off: just one last thing they needed to say.

"Mr. Stark," Tony stopped them briefly to say,

"Just call me Tony. My dad was friendly with the company, so I am too. There's no reason you can't have a little fun at work."

"Tony, there's one more thing. Before we got to sign the company over to you, Mr. Stane issued a move. By now, there's nothing we can do to stop it," they paused nervously,

"The company is moving to California."

**So, see where its different from Taking Over? I hope so. I'd like to reiterate that this is a remake of Can't Take This Anymore. Although I liked that idea, and I might actually continue it, (but I have to review the idea first. Although I might just post it.) Actually, that noted, maybe it's not. I don't know. I'll think about it and then tell whether it's a remake or not. SO, review!**


	2. Bearer of Bad News

"Moving to California?"

"Malibu, California. In about two weeks." Tony sighed.

"Well, thank you for telling me." Tony walked into his—which used to be his father's—office. He leaned on the desk. Stane had taken his stuff out after signing over the company, but the room was still dark and gloomy. Tony decided to finish his first work day.

~...~

"Uhh, hey Rhodey, can we talk?" Tony was lucky he had allowed himself a good amount of time for this, because he knew it would not be easy to say.

"Yeah, what's up?" Rhodey asked.

"Well, umm, I don't know how else to put it so...I'm moving to California," Tony took cover from Rhodey's rage.

"WHAT? Why?" Rhodey yelled.

"Stark International is relocating to Malibu, Cali. I have no choice but to move with them." Tony explained. The more he explained, however, the more crestfallen Rhodey was.

"Relocating?" He repeated. Tony nodded.

"In two weeks."

"That stinks. Have you told Pepper yet?"

"No. I can't imagine how I'm going to..." Tony sighed.

"Well you have to tell her."

"I know, but I've liked her since that summer after junior year, how am I just gonna suddenly tell her I'm moving?" Tony complained. He didn't like seeing her sad, or mad for that matter. He didn't want to leave the city where he'd grown up, but he had no choice. He would have to follow the company if he didn't want to lose it.

"Well you have to tell her sometime. I think she's going to start to notice that you've gone missing." Rhodey said. Tony sighed.

"I know, I'll tell her when I see her later,"

~…~

Tony was uneasy as he waited for Pepper to walk into his office. She'd said she would stop by today on her free period to see him work his new job. (Tony had prepared to stop going to school long before he took over the company—he had learned everything he had left to be taught and took all the exams that he was required to take. All he had to do next with the school was attend the graduation ceremony.) Tony imagined the whole thing in his head: she would walk in, say something about him being CEO finally, he would say he needed to talk to her and she would look at him innocently and cluelessly and he'd make her so sad by saying he was moving to California. She would be mad at him for it and they'd get in a fight and start yelling, and the whole thing would just end badly.

Tony heard the doorknob to his office jiggle for a moment, then turn. Following the opened door walked in Pepper with a bright smile on her face. Tony groaned quietly.

"Hey, Tony! So, how's the big CEO thing going?" Pepper asked. Tony put on a smile for her.

"Good so far," Tony answered. _Pepper looks so happy—how can I possibly tell her I'm moving with the company? _ Tony cleared his throat distinctively.

"Umm, hey Pepper, can I talk to you about something?" Tony said.

"Yeah, sure what's up?" Pepper asked happily, yet her tone had a sprinkle of concern in it.

"Well, I don't exactly know how to say this but…" Tony paused. Her happiness made it that much harder for him to say.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked. Tony groaned to himself. She looks so innocent, he thought.

"The company is moving to California in two weeks and…and I have to go with them," Tony explained. Pepper gasped. Tony was upset to see her becoming so crestfallen at the news.

"So you're just moving to California? Just like that?" Pepper tried not to sound like she was about to cry.

"I have to, Pepper, I've come this far to get my dad's company and I can't just give it all up because they're moving! I have to do this, Pepper. Please," Tony paused to sigh, "please don't be mad." Pepper crossed her arms. She didn't really know what to say to Tony without starting to cry. Tony took note of her silence.

"B-but this doesn't mean we can never see each other again! Come with me, Pepper, you can work at Stark International and be my new PA! Trish is retiring instead of following the company, and I need someone to take her place," Tony explained.

"What, so you want me to drop all my life plans and tag along with you to California and expect everything to be all peachy?" Pepper said, angrily.

"Come on, Pepper, think about it! It would be great, you could work for me and we wouldn't have to say goodbye!"

"Tony, I have plans for college. I applied to a law school and they accepted me, I said I was going, Tony I can't just give my life up to follow my buddy to California," Tony was silent for a moment.

"But you're so much more than that to me, Pepper…I-I don't want to have to say goodbye," Pepper sighed.

"Tony, even if the company didn't move, you'd have to say goodbye when I left for college. The glory days of high school are over, Tony," Pepper paused, "welcome to real life." Pepper left Tony in the silence of his office and Tony plopped himself down on his desk chair with a heavy sigh.

"This is not good…"

**Ehh, that was a tad shorter than usual. But there'll be longer, don't worry. Just filler material for chapter 2…review?**


	3. Coping With News

Tony sat in his office at his desk chair, rubbing his forehead with his hand. He sighed. He felt like just one business decision made before he had any say in it was ruining everything. Moving across the country…wasn't exactly the most difficult thing to do, but it sure wasn't going to be easy. How does one leave the place he grew up in just for some business? He would be leaving friends…well, that's all actually. He would be leaving all his friends behind—there's no way he would get Rhodey to move to California with him and Pepper…well, who knew about Pepper right now. She seemed infinitely mad at him and what killed him the most was that he didn't know why. Why, when he had explained everything her clearly, would she be mad at him for a decision that his company made before he made the decisions? Why hadn't the company board consulted him or Roberta? …Why was life so hard?

Tony heard a gentle knock on his door and looked up to see his assistant poking her head into Tony's office.

"Come in, Trish." Trish was getting to that age where it was time to retire, and she had even said to him one day that once she turns that age this year—in about a month, give or take a week or two—she would 'hang up the business suit' so to speak, and Tony had said they would have a retirement/birthday party the next day. He also had no idea who he was going to hire to replace her, either. He knew to hire someone young, someone energetic and willing to do tasks for him that he didn't always have time to do—like remember all his appointments and meetings, remember to schedule them in the first place, etc.

"Tony, your two o' clock is here." She said quietly. Tony sat back in his desk chair.

"Alright, thanks. Send them in." Trish must have noticed the hint of distress in Tony's voice, because she stepped fully into his office and closed the door behind her.

"Is something wrong, Tony?" She asked. Tony sighed.

"It's just the whole California thing. I feel like everyone is mad at me for it and I don't even want to go to California. I like it here, I've been here my whole life."

"Well, Tony, Stark International has sucked all its business out of this area. If they don't want to go out of business, the better option is to move somewhere where they need the business—in this case, Malibu California. It wasn't your choosing in the first place, Tony." Trish explained.

"But, I really don't think a move is necessary. Plenty of businesses have survived in this city for longer than Stark International has. There are plenty of old businesses in this city that are still alive and thriving today. Just look at that doll store, whatever it's called. If they really want business, can't they just set up another branch in California?"

"Well, maybe they didn't think of that. There's a meeting concerning the move tomorrow, you can bring it up then. Okay?" Tony was silent a moment before responding, then smiled and said,

"Ok, yeah. Thanks." Trish smiled, told him it was no problem, and left Tony's office to go send in his appointment.

Trish always felt like a second mother to Tony. She always knew what to say when Tony needed to hear it, and she had always been there for him and his father ever since she was first hired. The only reason she wasn't going to Cali with the company was because since she was retiring so soon she felt that it would be pointless moving with her work just so she could retire a month later. She had said that she did love working at Stark International a bunch, but she didn't want to leave the city either. And that was that.

A thought that always found its way into Tony's head at least once a day was hiring Pepper to replace Trish. She was so set on being recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D., but in Tony's opinion he just didn't think she was that type of gal. He couldn't really picture her in a combat suit beating up bad guys and following Nick Fury around all day. S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't exactly the friendliest work environment, either and quite frankly he could not imagine her working somewhere that was so uptight—she was a loose kind of person. She was the type of girl who said 'hey, who cares? Just loosen up a bit, life's so short.' and she had said something along those lines to someone before—he just couldn't remember who.

His thoughts veered back to Pepper. Not thoughts of her career path, which right now he didn't exactly know what that was (she was still at her dad's until she 'figured out what career path she wants to take'-she hung around a bit. Not really ready for college just yet) but he didn't exactly mind right now. He thought of the day that he finally knew that he liked her. That day had started out so perfectly: the birds were chirping outside his window, there was a gentle spring breeze outside, there was a sweet smell about the air, and everything just seemed happy. It was one of those days. But it had quickly turned dreary-it clouded up quickly, rained for a long time. It was gloomy even after the rain had stopped.

But he still felt the happiness he had woke up with. Something about the day seemed so…exciting. Like he was just happy that a bright new day had dawned upon the town and he was thankful for it.

That's when he caught sight of her.

She was just walking down the hall with a bright smile on her face, like it was every other day—which it was. But something about it seemed so special. But in that moment, when Tony saw her walking towards them in the school hallway it was as if a ray of sunshine had poked through the clouds and focused directly on her, like her own spotlight, and a choir of angels was singing a heavenly tune, and there was a rainbow in the background; but, of course, this all remained in Tony's imagination. Nothing really was different about her on the contrary to every other day: she dawned her usual pink sleeveless shirt, black leggings and converse-was she doing something different with her hair or something? Perhaps she did her makeup differently? Or does she even wear makeup…? Tony wondered to himself.

It appeared, to Tony, that she didn't realize he had her attention-but Tony had hers. It was as if she was the only other person on the planet anymore, besides himself. On his way down the hall, however, he wasn't watching where he was going so he ran into a wall. Pepper covered her mouth as an attempt to hide her amusement, but it wasn't proving a very effective method. Rhodey laughed as well, and Tony backed away from the wall and rubbed his forehead. He frowned upon his friends mocking him for running into the wall, but continued down the hall to his locker anyways.

Something had always seemed off about that day, Tony had thought. He turned in his chair, but turned back to the door when he heard it squeak open. His two o' clock meeting was ready to talk, and Tony needed to attend to him. It was just some other businessman that owned a business in another part of town that had moved to the city from California that Tony was supposed to get moving-company and Cali-business advice from to help benefit the move.

~…~

Pepper sat on her bed hugging her legs and crying into them. She felt like just one visit to Tony's office during her free period had sent her whole world spiraling down. _How can he just move across the country like that? Doesn't he know I have feelings too? _Pepper felt depressed-very. She felt like she needed someone to come in and give her a big hug; and strangely, considering the circumstances, she wanted that someone to be Tony. She just wanted him to wrap his big, strong arms around her and never, ever let go. But he couldn't do that because he was moving…all the way to California. All the way across the country. Too far for her to ever be able to handle. She wanted so badly to just go with him, but that would be giving in to him and she didn't want to do that.

Pepper heard her door squeak open and looked up to see her father standing in her doorway.

"Pepper, honey is something wrong?" He asked. Pepper wiped the tears from her eyes and made room by her feet for her father.

"Well I went to see Tony at work today but he told me that his company is moving to California and there's nothing he can do about it, but that's like, all the way across the country! Like, how could he just move all the way across the whole country just for some stupid business? I have feelings too!" Pepper complained.

"Well, Pepper you have to understand that his company is important to him. It's his whole life. He waited two years after his father's death to take over the company, and he's not willing to give that up just because he has to move." Pepper sighed. That was quite similar to what Tony had said.

"But why does he have to go so far away?"

"It's just business, honey." They were silent, then Pepper's father stood, patted her on the back and left her room. Pepper sighed and lay back on her bed. _Why, Tony, why do you have to move?_

**Short chapter. You know what's weird? Writing this while watching Iron Man (on TV). Behh, it's my favorite part too! Lol, so review!**


	4. All Sorts Of Meetings

Tony turned his back to the table in his spinning chair, then twirled back. He faced the men again.

"I just have one suggestion. If moving to California is so pertinent, why can't we just set up another branch there? I don't really like the idea of moving. Especially when I only have two weeks to prepare." Tony explained.

"Because, Mr. Stark, all the paperwork is already filled out and filed, it was already mailed. We have to set up Stark International there." One of the board members explained.

"So, can't we stay here too? As long as we set up a branch there, does it really matter what we do with this one?" Tony asked.

"Well, Mr. Stark, it's not quite that easy. We're in the final processes of selling the building to another company. There's really nothing we can do, sir, I'm sorry." Tony was silent for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. He didn't want to leave the city.

"Well I don't really care. Tell whoever wants to buy it that the deal is off, we're staying." Tony demanded.

"Sir, I understand how hard it will be for you to leave the city behind, but there's really nothing we can do about it. The most we can do is schedule a meeting with the buying company and ask them to reconsider, but after all we've been through I don't think they'll be too happy with our request."

"Well do it anyways. It's worth a try." Tony demanded. They nodded and Tony declared the meeting over with; so everyone left and Tony remained in the room.

In the silence of the emptied meeting room, Trish popped in.

"How'd it go, Tony?" She asked. Tony sighed.

"They keep saying there's nothing they can do. I feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. There's so much here that I don't want to give up, but I don't want to lose my company either." Trish shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you, Tony, it's their call. If it were mine, we wouldn't have moved in the first place." Tony sighed.

"Well I'll come up with something. Thanks, Trish." Trish nodded and walked out. Tony got up and moved back to his office, settling his feet on his desk. After a little silence, Tony took out his phone and searched through his contacts until he came to Pepper's. He just stared at it.

"Why do you have to be so mad at me? I hate it when you're mad at me…" Tony complained. He could barely stand to wake up every day back when they were sixteen and she was mad at him for lying about everything and know that she wasn't going to directly speak to him. When she got mad at him he began to miss her excitement and the way she clung to him all the time and every day. It made him miss the girl he came to know.

Tony got up from his chair and stormed out of his office, dismissing himself for lunch break to surprise his redheaded friend.

~…~

"I mean, I understand his whole ordeal with his company and that he doesn't want to just abandon it, but why do they have to move? I can barely stand to be apart from him at night. If I never see him again I don't know how I'll stand to wake up each morning." Pepper complained to Rhodey.

"Well, Pepper, he did offer you to come with him. Why didn't you just say yes if you like him so much?" Pepper sighed.

"Because, what if I want to do something exciting with my life? What if I want to go to college, get a career? I can't just pass up my future to follow my high school crush, Rhodey. I have my own free will too, you know." Pepper explained. Rhodey rolled his eyes. Sometimes he just didn't understand his two friends' emotions. One moment they're constantly talking about how much he or she likes him or her, but doesn't have the courage to tell him or her; but the next moment, one is moving to California in two weeks and the other is complaining about how much she loves him yet how much she wants to have a career but she doesn't know what she wants to do with her life. Why didn't she just work for him like he'd offered?

Yet the young army-man followed and assisted his friends when they needed it. He withstood the complaints because he believed that they were meant to be together and if he had to push them together, then that's what he would do. (He knew they took so long to get together due to the fact that Tony was so oblivious to any and all emotions felt towards him by the female gender, no matter how many times he explained such a thing to the young genius).

"Well maybe if you really don't want to have to be so far away from Tony why don't you just go to college in California?" Rhodey asked.

"Because! That's still considered giving in to him. And I don't want to do that!"

"Com on, Pepper, just go with him. You know you want to." Pepper sighed.

"Well of course I want to! Who would pass up an opportunity to move states with the crush of their life? But I mean, I already made it seem like I'm mad at him I can't just go back and be all over him saying 'oh gosh, Tony, I just can't stand to be mad at you, I'll go with you to Cali!' That's being weak. I need to be strong."

"Yeah, but would you rather pretend to be strong every day for the rest of your life, regretting the choice you made to stay behind in the city you were raised in or would you rather be happy with the man of your dreams without a regret in your mind?"

Pepper sat down on the floor and ran her hands over her face and through her hair as a sign of stress.

~…~

Tony approached Pepper's apartment door and knocked nervously. After a minute or two of waiting, Pepper opened the door and looked up to see Tony.

"Tony! What are you doing here?" She asked, wiping away the fresh tears.

"Pepper, were you crying?" He asked, noticing her tear-stained eyes. She crossed her arms.

"Don't change the subject, Tony."

"No really, what's wrong?"

"Tony, why are you here?"

"Fine. I came to apologize, Pepper. Look, I don't want to move either, but there's nothing I can do! The company board isn't being open to any suggestions. I tried changing their minds, really, I did." Tony tried to make it simple for her to understand, but she still didn't look pleased. Not exactly mad, but something else that he couldn't identify.

"Come on, Pepper, why can't you just come with me?" Tony whined. Pepper sighed.

"Tony, you can't just ask me to go everywhere with you. What if I have plans for my future?"

"Pepper, what do you really want to do?" Tony asked. Pepper was silent in thought. She couldn't come up with an answer.

"I don't know, Tony, I need time to figure that part out."

"So why can't you figure it out with me?" Tony asked.

"Look, Tony, I need time on my own to figure this out. Okay?" They were silent for a small while.

"Okay, okay fine. But promise me, Pepper, that when you get your life straightened out you'll call me?"

"Promise…" Tony walked out the front door and Pepper slowly closed the door as he left.

**Well, finally finished the chapter! It's longer than what I've been doing lately. Whoopiieee…and don't worry, I'll get to updating my other stories soon. Just give me time, I have a lot on my plate right now. Review?**


	5. Confrontations of Sorts

Pepper, while pacing her room, said irritatedly,

"UGH, why do you do this to me Tony?" And sat on her bed.

"I can't decide!" She whined.

"Something wrong, Pepper?" Pepper's mother peered through Pepper's bedroom door. Since Virgil was away on a weekend-long stakeout somewhere out of the city, Pepper's mother stepped in to keep her company although Pepper didn't really need it.

Pepper sat up on her bed and hugged her legs close to her before explaining.

"Oh, you know how Tony is such a big businessman now," Pepper began, "and his company is moving to California." Pepper's mother sat on the foot of Pepper's bed to listen better as Pepper explained. "And he told me I can move with him, but for some stupid reason I got mad at him and said no! Ugh, I'm so STUPID!" Pepper complained, burying her face in her legs.

"Oh, honey, you're not stupid. Your anger rose when you heard he was moving because you like him and you were angry that he has to go. But Pepper, honey, that's just how it has to be. He can't leave his company now! And besides, if you like him so much why don't you just move with him?" Pepper stood angrily and said,

"Ugh, I don't know! I told him already that I didn't want to throw my career away just to go with him. I don't even know why I said it!"

"Why don't you just go to college in California then?"

"I don't know! UGH! Why is being in love so complicated?" Pepper whined. Her mother stood and placed her hand on Pepper's back in a comforting way. Pepper rested her head on her mother's shoulder with a sigh.

"At first, honey, it always is. But when he wraps his strong, warm arms around you it reminds you that it's all worth it." Pepper's mother said as she ran her hand over Pepper's head in a hug.

~…~

"Think, Tony, do you really want to have to live all the way across the country from the girl you've had a crush on for over two years now?" Rhodey said as Tony placed his feet on his desk and sat back in his chair, running through some schematics he'd sketched on a piece of paper earlier that day.

"No, I really don't, and I know that. But she just tells me no every time. I don't know what to do. And I'm running out of time, the company is almost done packing up. We move out next Wednesday," Tony said. It was fast approaching. It was the end of the Friday work day, and everyone had already finished working. Tony liked to stay late because it had developed as a habit of his and his father's back when Tony was a child. He had immediately redeveloped the habit when he'd taken over the company.

"Then do something about it! Don't give up, keep going to her and keep telling her you don't want to be separated by a million miles from the girl you've come to love. She's not really strong enough to have to be in the city while you're across the country. I know she'd give in sooner or later, it just takes a little prodding." Rhodey explained. Tony sighed as a large sign of distress.

"I guess you're right. I'll keep talking to her." Tony said.

"So anyways, have you found a place in Cali yet?" Rhodey moved on to relieve some stress for his friend.

"Yeah, actually my mom's dad used to have a pretty big beachfront house in Malibu and since he's gone now, no one bought it out so I took it. It's not that far out of town and it's got a great view of the ocean." Tony explained.

"Oh. That's cool," Rhodey said, "my cousin actually has an apartment in Malibu and she's moving into a house in another town. So she said I could feel free to take it for her." Rhodey had decided soon after Tony had delivered the news that instead of staying in the city when he wasn't working with the army, he'd just get an apartment in Cali near Tony since he had the option of working at a Cali base. He, like Pepper, didn't want to leave behind a close friend whom he'd grown up with.

"That's good…" Tony said distractedly as he looked down at his pod.

"Everything, uhh, okay Tony?" Rhodey asked curiously.

"Oh, what? Sorry, I was just looking at something." Tony said, jolting out of his state of thought. Rhodey knew what that meant; it happened often. All it was was Tony drifting into his own little dreamland about his dream girl with the fiery red hair. It happened a lot.

"Mmmhmm…" Rhodey mumbled.

~…~

Pepper hesitated to knock on Tony's front door. Do I really want to do this? She thought. Then she swung the door open and walked inside. She knew she didn't have to knock to get into Tony's house; he had made sure she knew that she was always welcome. Tony wasn't anywhere in the house, so Pepper knew that meant he was in his lab; so that's where she went.

She heard him working down in his lab when she opened the door ever so quietly, so she knew he was down there. She stood nervously at the top of the stairs at first, thinking of what she would say. Why am I here in the first place? She thought. To give in to Tony and make myself look weak?

Pepper walked down the stairs and into his lab anyways, pushing back her thoughts of regret. She walked over to Tony, who was working on one of his armors, and watched as he brought his attention to his guest.

"Shouldn't you be packing up down here?" Pepper asked as a greeting.

"Shouldn't you be mad at me?" Tony retorted.

"I actually came to talk to you about that…" Pepper said shyly.

"What's up?" Tony asked, concerned.

"Well, it's about your move, Tony. You know I want to go with you, I really do…but, something inside me is conflicting with that…Tony, I want to grow up on my own. I need time to decide what I want to do with my life. My experience with S.H.I.E.L.D. throughout these past two years has shown me that that's not really want I want to get into as a career," Pepper explained. Tony's facial expression, during her explanation, went from confused to that of a face which was beginning to show its sadness.

"Basically, it's complicated. When I picture my future, I see you, but I also see a career that I'm proud of. But right now I don't know what that is and I want to find out…I-I'm sorry, Tony…It's just really hard for me to choose right now." As the words fell out of her mouth, Tony's expression looked more hurt. Pepper hated how he was doing that to her right now, but at the same time she really couldn't blame him. She didn't want to have to part with him; she felt like she was being pulled in two directions. One being the crush she's had on her best friend for over two years, and the other was a fulfilling career.

"Why not find a college in Cali, near me? Come on, Pepper, don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to me," Tony said. Pepper shook her head.

"But it's not that simple! Maybe that's not what I want to do, Tony," She paused for a short while in thought.

"Look, Tony, I came over tonight to tell you that I'm not mad at you for following your destiny. I'm not mad at you because I know its not your fault or your decision by this point," she explained, "I came here tonight to tell you…" Pepper froze. She knew what she wanted to say, but somehow it just wouldn't come out.

"N-nevermind, I've got to go…" Pepper turned away abruptly and started her way out.

"Pepper, come on," Tony pleaded. Pepper stopped in the doorway to Tony's lab, but didn't turn. She felt the warm tears forming in her eyes, and left, leaving Tony in his quiet lab to sulk. Whatever she wanted to say, he thought, must have been important…

**Ba-da-da-daaa! I present chapter 5! Yay :3 now on to the other million stories I have to update….-.- Review!**


	6. From Anger to Sorrow

Tony sat awake that night, groaning in misery at the day's events. He remembered her face when she had explained to him that she wasn't mad, but it only made him more confused when she stopped and turned to leave. She looked so…sad, about something. Like whatever she had wanted to say to him was just too hard to say, considering the circumstances. But what had she wanted to say, and what did it have anything to do with the circumstances? And what were the circumstances, for that matter?

Tony wondered more about the day's events. He wasn't saying he was happy before Pepper had paid him a visit; no, he was far from it. In fact, he was working in his lab to try and prevent the thought of having to separate himself from his hometown and his dream girl. Yet, it hadn't been working. He couldn't prevent at least a little thought about her to pass through his head. He had begun to think of how he hated himself for somehow making her mad at him and then he somehow switched to her bright, sparkling eyes and how they shone with excitement every time she smiled. Then, of course, he had started to think of her smile and how it warmed his day and his mood, and his heart. Then, he thought of her heart and how big it was. He thought of how nice and kind and smart and beautiful she was. He thought of how well she had always dealt with his cockiness, and he knew that she deserved people way better than him.

Of course, she had to make matters worse for him by showing up. And of course, when she walked into his lab, he felt overwhelmed by seeing everything he had just been thinking about at once, with an added expression of sadness on her face. When he saw her sad, he just wanted to find out who had made her miserable and just make them pay for upsetting the most beautiful, most kind-hearted, kindest woman he had ever known. She should never be upset, he thought. She doesn't deserve that.

Then after she left, of course, he hated himself even more than before because he knew that there was something that she was dying to tell him but was too scared to tell him. And she didn't have long to find the courage, either, because he left in little more than a week and whatever anyone had to say, they had to say soon. That went for anyone. But it was especially for her, because if she had any secretive feelings, he desperately wanted to know.

This, of course, was what was keeping him awake now. He knew he would miss her when he moved, but now that he knew that there could be something more to how she felt, it would continue to eat away at his insides until there was nothing left. He had begun to text her, asking if she was sure she didn't want to tell him anything more, and she just said no. When he asked is she sure sure? She just said yes, I'm sure Tony. He sighed. She wasn't going to tell him, he knew. And it was killing him inside. It was eating away at his curiosity and he couldn't stand it. What was it that she wanted to say that was so hard for her to say?

~…~

The whole way home, Pepper felt like slapping herself. Once she got back into her car, she dropped her head onto the top of her wheel and groaned loudly.

"WHY, WHY, WHY AM I ALWAYS SO STUPID?" She yelled in frustration.

"Why couldn't I just tell him?" She whined. She felt like the biggest idiot in the world. She started her car anyways, and she began the drive home. She was cautious to drive, but she still thought about how stupid she was for not just telling him then and there how she felt.

Truth was that Pepper didn't want to care about what she saw when she pictured her future. She just wanted to be with the silly teenage boy she had fell in love with back in high school. She just wanted to leave with him to California and stay there with him for the rest of her life, no matter what they were to each other. All she really wanted to do was snuggle into him, embrace him, and never let him go.

Yet somehow it wasn't that easy. She felt that she had to give herself some free will. She felt the need to say otherwise because she knew she didn't have to give in to love, and she didn't have to go with him just because she loved him.

It was as if World War Three had broken out inside her mind, she was so conflicted. She wanted so badly to go with him, to be with him, but she wanted so badly to do something with her life that she could be proud of. And to her, that meant college and a good career. She wanted to succeed, but she wanted to love.

And somehow, the thought of coexistence did not occur to her.

~…~

Tony, after deciding that he was never going to get to sleep, got out of bed and began to pull out boxes and suitcases and began to pile his things into them. He knew he didn't have much, considering he still lived with his best friend and his mother, and he hadn't had much stuff in the first place. He'd never really had all that much stuff of his own anyways. He was careful not to wake anyone up, so he moved about his room quietly packing away the things he could go without for the week. It wasn't much, either, but it was keeping him busy, and that was enough for now.

However, Tony did not count on Rhodey being awake for a midnight snack. Rhodey passed Tony's room on his way downstairs and saw Tony kneeling over a box, sticking his head in the closet.

"Uhh…everything okay, Tony?" He asked. Tony perked his head up and looked over to where Rhodey was standing in his doorway.

"Yeah, just packing." Tony responded, turning back to his packing.

"At one in the morning?"

"Yup." Rhodey knew that something must be keeping Tony awake, so he sat on the foot of Tony's bed with a sigh.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" He asked. Tony put down what he was about to place in a box, pushed the box away and turned to Rhodey.

"It's just this move. And Pepper's reaction is what's worrying me most. First she's mad, now she's…I don't even know. Some sort of state between sad and nervous, I guess?" Tony explained. Rhodey wanted to tell Tony why Pepper was acting the way she was, but he knew that it was not the right thing to say. It would just make things worse for Tony.

"I don't know what to tell you, Tony," Rhodey said, "but if you think hard, you'll see that there's nothing you wouldn't do just to be with the girl you love. And for now, that means finding a way to be with her when you move." And with that, Rhodey left for his midnight snack, leaving Tony to lay on his floor, look up to the ceiling and groan in aggravation.

**Yes, I'm on a short chapter rampage. Oh well. The good part is that I'll be updating a lot…hopefully…anyways, review!**


	7. Last Day At Home & Going Out With A Bang

It had been a few days and Tony was moving tomorrow afternoon; not that he was happy or excited in any way. He was more saddened. He was about to leave the town where he was born and raised, the town where he learned everything he knows today. The town where he fell in love, and the town where his love remains. He had nothing more to pack up and only a few things more from his office, which he was to do later. For now, Tony wanted to lie in bed and mope.

Mope, of course, for several reasons. Several reasons that had been made quite obvious. Moving wouldn't be too hard at all if only Pepper wasn't mad at me, thought Tony. But he wasn't going to get into that again because it would just make things worse for him right now. Yet, trying not to think of a girl you love isn't that easy. It's kind of like trying to lick your elbow. No matter how hard you try, it just can't be done.

"Tony," Rhodey said from Tony's bedroom doorway. "get up, man." Tony groaned and sat up.

"Why should I?" He said sleepily.

"Because my mom's got breakfast and she wants you to pack up the last of your office so we can spend the day together." Rhodey explained. Tony groaned in misery and got up from his bed.

"Look, Tony, I know your move has you sad but you have to at least try to pull it together for today. After we're in California you can break down all you want, ok?" Rhodey added, leaving Tony to get dressed.

Downstairs, Rhodey sat down to his breakfast and a few minutes later Tony mopily plopped himself down to his own breakfast.

"Something got you down, Tony?" Roberta asked in the silence.

"Naw, it's just the move. I'm fine." Tony said as he stuffed a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Roberta shrugged and they continued their breakfast in silence.

After breakfast, Roberta had paraphernalia of events planned for them for their last day in the city. Tony and Rhodey even had a last outing with friends later that night. If Tony was going to go, he was going to go out with a bang.

~…~

Tony was in his office, packing the last of his things when in walked Trish.

"I'm going home for the afternoon to pack up the last of the things from my house and then I'm gonna get going to the airport. Is there anything more you need, Tony?" She explained. Tony sighed and Trish caught that there was something wrong in the way he had sighed, and the way he spoke.

"No, I think I'm all set. I'll see you in California tomorrow," Tony responded.

"Is everything okay, Tony?" She asked.

"Kind of."

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Oh, it's a long story. I don't want to bore you with my problems." Tony said. Trish came into his office further.

"No, it's okay, tell me what's wrong." Trish insisted. Tony shrugged.

"Well its mostly about this move. On top of having to leave the town where I was born and raised, I have to leave behind Pepper. And for some reason, she seems to have been mad at me when I told her. And no matter how many times I ask her to come with me she says no. It's just too hard for me to live across the country from her." Tony explained. Trish shrugged.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, Tony. She wants to do what she wants to do and truth of the matter is she's probably pretty torn too." Trish suggested.

"Yeah, I'm trying to see it her way but then I just get so distracted because I can't do that without starting to think about how much I like her and then that just makes me sad all over again. It's a never-ending cycle." Tony answered.

"Well, Tony, some things you just have to figure out for yourself." Trish said with a shrug as she exited his office.

Tony sat at his desk and rested his head in his hand.

~…~

"Tony, are you almost ready? Everyone's going to be here any minute now!" Rhodey pestered, yelling up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, chill." Tony said as he walked down the stairs. As he came down the stairs, in walked Pepper. Of course she's first to meet us here, Tony thought. Their plan was to have whoever wanted to join them meet at the Rhode's house and from there they would go throughout town having fun. See a movie, go out for some dinner, browse the city at night, etc. That was the plan and they were going to stick to it.

Yet it wasn't helping Tony to feel any happier. The only thing that would make him feel better was to have Pepper move with him. He didn't care what she did with herself after that, but he just didn't want to be so far away. Anything but being so far away.

After everyone arrived, they took off for the movie first. They were seeing a movie that Tony and Rhodey had wanted to see since they first saw the commercial/preview for it. Yet, what with all the Iron Man, Stark International, etc., distractions that had arisen, they just hadn't been able to find the two plus hours to go see it. Now that he had the night free with his friends, it was what came up first when Tony was asked what he wanted to do with his last free night in the city.

After the movie, it was time to get something to eat. Ironically enough, after stuffing their faces with popcorn and other movie snacks, they were still hungry for a real meal. They stopped at a restaurant a couple blocks over from the movie theater—'they' being Tony, Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Whitney, and one or two people Tony had made friends with at school. Mostly people who had come to say their last goodbyes if they couldn't make it to say goodbye tomorrow morning; tomorrow morning's attendance being vice versa.

Dinner was interesting as well. On top of Tony pulling the classic 'yawn and stretch then place arm behind girl's back' on Pepper, Pepper had taken a quick trip to the bathroom and on her way had been complimented on having 'such a cute boyfriend!' That meaning, of course, her and Tony. Which made Pepper blush and when Tony overheard, (she was told this after standing from their table,) he blushed as well. They had gotten comments like those before, and they always reacted differently. If it was Tony who heard it, he would blush and become embarrassed and wouldn't want to talk about it. But if it was Pepper, she would blush but she wouldn't be all shy about it.

Everything about the moments they had every once and a while made it that much harder for Tony to leave for California tomorrow morning. Watching all his friends laughing and having a good time, observing how much fun they were having together, and how much fun they always had together, it made him realize just how different things would be once he moved. He would have to adjust to a lot of things. His life would become more business than fun the day he sets his first box inside that house.

And the worst part was, the only person who could possibly get him through it wasn't going to be with him to get him through it. And that's what hit him hardest.

After dinner, they roamed through town, hitting their favorite spots. They did everything they liked to do that they discovered was fun. They did everything they had once done that they had remembered as being very fun. They did anything Tony or Rhodey wanted to do or say goodbye to before they moved. This went on for an hour or two after dinner. By then, Happy had to go home, the few people from school that Tony knew had to get home because they had to be somewhere early tomorrow, and Whitney was pooped, so Rhodey was walking her home.

All that was left was Tony and Pepper; just the way Tony liked it. He didn't mind being alone with her. More time for them to talk and figure things out, too, Tony thought. That's both what they did and didn't need.

"So, what time do you leave in the morning?" Pepper asked.

"I'm striving to be on the road to the airport by noon." Tony explained. Pepper nodded, but didn't know what to say after that; creating silence.

"You know, last offer to come with me. It's not too late. There's plenty to do with your future to make a successful career, if that's what you're looking for." Tony said, taking her hands in his as they stopped at Pepper's front door.

"Tony, I-I need to make this decision on my own. I need my own time to think. I just don't know what it is I want anymore," Pepper explained. Tony sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Alright, fine," Tony said. He said his goodnight, Pepper said hers, and Tony went home to get some rest.

Yet rest is the least he got, as he had a mindful of things to think about.

**Ugh, I didn't know what to put into this chapter so I feel like a lot of it was me repeating myself X( **


	8. California Here I Come

The sun rising over the horizon and shining through Tony's window was what woke him the next morning. He knew what day it was and he knew what he had to do. He got up and took a shower before he began to pack up what was remaining of the stuff in his room. He packed his things in silence and he tried to keep all thoughts that didn't have to do with preparing to leave out of his head. It was the easiest path to take and the easiest way to get himself out of New York fastest. No thoughts of leaving friends and family behind would make it into his brain, and if they did, they had a free pass immediately out. He didn't want such distractions, basically.

Since Tony didn't have much left to pack, he was done in a little over a half an hour and went downstairs for breakfast. He still had a good hour and a half until he had to leave for the airport.

"Good morning, Tony," Roberta greeted as Tony sat down at the breakfast table, where Rhodey was already seated and eating.

"Morning," Tony mumbled, pouring himself a bowl of cereal and stuffing his mouth with it. Tony thought he was doing well until Pepper came in the front door; then Tony began to think more and more, and that lead to his difficulty in departure.

"Hey guys!" Pepper said cheerfully.

"You sound awfully energetic for nine in the morning." Tony commented.

"Eh, it happens." She said, taking a seat at the table next to Tony and Rhodey, sitting and talking as they ate. It was a time for happiness between the three friends; a time for them to share their last moments together and celebrate their friendship. How they wished it didn't have to be this way, but it was already distinguished that there was nothing to be done. They had to just deal with what they were dished.

After breakfast, Pepper helped load the car with Tony's and Rhodey's things. There wasn't much of either of their things, just a few boxes and suitcases.

After breakfast and loading the car, it was time for Tony and Rhodey to go; so they began the goodbyes.

"Well, goodbye Roberta. I can't begin to thank you enough for the past two years," Tony said, giving Roberta a hug.

"I'll always be here for you, Tony." She responded. Tony then walked over to Pepper, leaving Rhodey and his mom to their own goodbyes.

"Well I guess this is it, isn't it?" He said, trying not to sound saddened.

"I guess so." Pepper responded. It was silent for a moment as Tony tried to build up the courage to tell her what he's been thinking of for two years now.

"Tony, you have no idea how much the last two years have meant to me, just being able to be there with you," Pepper said. It got silent again.

"I-if I never see you again, Pepper, I just want you to know-" Tony said, grabbing Pepper's hand in his; only to be interrupted.

"Come on, Tony, we've got to go or we'll miss your plane." Rhodey called, interrupting her. Tony turned towards the car, but looked back at Pepper, still holding on to her hand.

"U-uh, goodbye, Pepper," Tony said, getting into the car and slowly slipping his hand out of hers as he walked away.

And as the car pulled away from the house, Tony couldn't stop looking back at Pepper's sad, longing face.

~…~

The farther the car got from Pepper, the more depressed it made Tony.

The farther he walked into the airport, the more depressed it made Tony. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and how far away he was from her. Sure, there was an airport in the city, and sure, they weren't very far away yet, but the very thought that the plane was taking off soon saddened the young genius.

Tony set his stuff in the above compartments and took his seat on the plane next to Rhodey. Tony had the window seat: all the better to watch himself become further and further from the redhead he so loved. It was something he had hoped he would never have to see, yet he was watching every second of it. Why was he watching his heart stay in his home?

Yet this did not deter his view from the window. He kept looking out the window, even when they were off the ground and in the air. Even when the sign for the seatbelts turned off signaling the passengers that they could move about the plane freely, Tony just sat there and continued to stare out the window blankly.

Even when a stewardess came by asking if they wanted drinks or snacks, Tony didn't look away from the window. Rhodey nudged him and asked "Tony, you want anything? Or are you just going to keep staring out that window the whole time?" Tony just grunted a "no" as he stared out the window. Tony knew that if he did look away it would break his heart completely. Why was moving so hard? Why can't an international love work out? Why was I interrupted by Rhodey rushing me into the car? I could have at least told her how I felt. It's not the same over a video chat, or the phone, or a text. It's just not the same. It doesn't compare to telling her in person, which he wouldn't be able to do. He was so close to saying those three words, so close to finally telling her after a whole year after realizing just how he really felt and being too scared and shy to say anything about it, when just a simple sentence ruined everything. So no, he would not stop looking out the window.

The three-hour plane ride left Tony a lot of time to think. It left him time to reflect. After eighteen years in New York City, he was finally leaving. After being born there, losing a mother there, 'losing' a father there, (but that was a different story,) after building his armors there, after being in a plane crash and having his heart replaced, after finding the love of his life, he was finally leaving. I built my life up from the ground here, and this is how I repay my city? By leaving? I was a faithful superhero there, and this is how I repay the citizens of New York City? How great a person am I? Not to mention people are going to be curious as to Iron Man's mysterious disappearance right when Tony Stark moves with his company to California. People are going to want some answers, Tony thought.

Three hours had finally passed, and Rhodey and Tony got off the plane, went through security, got their luggage and found a cab. The cab dropped Tony off on the foot of Tony's driveway and Rhodey said he'd see him later, after he got settled in his apartment and called in to the California base with some work business.

So there he was, left alone with his large, empty house. The house that once belonged to his long-late grandfather. It was large, and made for a wife and a son. It was a house made by a man with a vision of perfection and it was now left for a small boy in a large world who was in way over his head.

Tony grabbed his bags and went inside. He barely remembered his grandfather's house, for he had only been there once or twice. Howard and his father had gradually kept less and less in contact over the years, and they had only been there for one or two Christmases. And even then he hadn't any time to really look around. Tony didn't know the true size of his new home until he stepped inside and looked around.

Once he stepped through the doors, he had an immediate view of a large expanse of what seemed to be the average household of a richer person. Tony's grandfather had left all the furniture in his home from when he had passed away, just days after losing his wife. He decided that he would leave things the way they were in case his son or grandson ever needed the house one day.

The house was only one story and a basement, which was way more than enough for Tony, so Tony wandered around and searched for the perfect room to make into his bedroom. **(A/N: I'm basing this house mainly off of Tony's house in the movie[s].) **He found a room, set his bags down, and explored the house further.

He planned to put his living room where there were several large windows, revealing a beautiful view of the cliffs in Tony's backyard that lead to the vast Pacific ocean. Tony planned to build a new lab in his basement, complete with a vast array of cars and a large hallway that lead out of the basement, to drive his cars out of, and a kitchen on the other end of his house.

Tony explored more crevices of his new home. He looked around at the empty area that looked to be the kitchen. There was still furniture in the house that his grandfather had left when he died, and Tony mostly decided to keep the furniture that was already there.

When Tony walked back to the living room, he was shocked to see someone standing there.

"Pepper?"

Standing there, admiring the view out of the cliffs and the ocean from Tony's windows, was Pepper. By hearing her name, she quickly turned, revealing a large smile on her face.

"Tony, your house is amazing!" She said.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked, stricken with surprise.

"Oh, well it took me a minute of watching your car pull away for me to realize that I don't care about any kind of future that doesn't have to do with you. So I rushed over." Pepper explained.

"H-how did you get here so fast? I didn't even see you get on the plane?" Tony asked, still very shocked.

"That's because Roberta drove me to the airport and once I got to the airport, there was a family who needed to give up their tickets so they could get on a different flight, and the people who took their tickets needed one more so I took their last one. And I just so happened to have gotten on the plane before you. You must have been so distracted that you didn't see me sitting there," Pepper explained. A smile spread across Tony's face.

"I-I can't believe it, though, after two whole weeks…you're…I-I mean, what I was saying before I left New York is that I…" Tony decided that instead of building up the courage to tell her three simple words AGAIN, he would just kiss her and see where it went from there; so that's what he did. Tony thrust his lips onto hers with excitement. After a moment of surprise, Pepper closed her eyes and began to kiss back. Two years, I've been waiting for this…she thought.

"After two years of just waiting for this moment, I never imagined it wouldn't be in the city."

"All I want to focus on anymore is the present. Forget about back then; just think about us and now." Tony said, hugging Pepper closer to him.

He promised himself then that he would never let go.

**Ahh, that's the end of that story (: I decided to finish this story now so I can have just that much more time for my other stories. Anyways, review! (Psst! And check out my other stories because they'll probably get better now that I have more time for them!)**


End file.
